This invention is directed to an anti-friction pad for a bushed pivot point connection of a main leaf spring and a secondary leaf spring of a spring supported air spring suspension of a vehicle. Such suspensions are frequently used with rigid-beam steer axles in which the main leaf spring acts as a trailing arm supporting fore and aft and lateral loads. When installed between an air spring and an axle, the main spring also provides roll stability. The main leaf spring attaches to a forwardly located hanger bracket having a bushed pivot point connection. The hanger bracket and the main leaf spring attach and position the axle to the vehicle chassis. A secondary leaf spring wraps around the pivot eye of the main leaf spring and attaches to the axle by means of a spring/axle bracket at its opposite end. If the eye of the secondary leaf spring is wrapped too loosely around the eye of the main leaf spring, rattling is caused by the interaction between the secondary leaf spring and the main leaf spring and by the interaction between the secondary leaf spring and the hanger bracket. Attempts to correct this rattling and noise created thereby through the use of a lubricated fitting provides only a temporary solution.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is an anti-friction pad for use in concentric pivot eyes of a main leaf spring and a secondary leaf spring of a bushed pivot point connection which eliminates squeaking and rattling without requiring a lubricated fitting.
Another object of this invention is an anti-friction pad for concentric pivot eyes of a main leaf spring and a secondary leaf spring which improves lateral stability and roll stability of the suspension by tightening the fit between the pivot eyes and their hanger bracket.
Yet another object of this invention is an anti-friction pad for installation in the concentric pivot eyes of a main leaf spring and a secondary leaf spring bushed connection which is formed of an ultra high molecular weight polyethylene.
Still another object of this invention is an anti-friction pad for a bushed pivot point connection of concentric pivot eyes of a main leaf spring and a secondary leaf spring which are supported on a hanger bracket which pad eliminates contact noises and wear between the eyes and the hanger bracket.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, drawings and claims.